In currently available mobile devices (e.g., a user equipment (UE), tablet, laptop, etc.), when an incoming call (circuit switched (CS)/packet switched (PS)) is received, anyone at the vicinity of the mobile device (e.g., a UE) may answer the call. In currently available technologies, no authentication occurs prior to answering an incoming call at the mobile device. In particular, anyone in the vicinity of the mobile device may answer an incoming call at the mobile device even when the person answering the call is not the device owner. In case of an incoming call containing sensitive information, for example, automated bank messages containing financial information intended to be heard only by the device owner, the incoming call may be received by someone other than the device owner. In such cases, the sensitive information specific to the device owner may be delivered to an unauthorized person over the unsecured phone call, if the unauthorized person receives the incoming phone call. Delivery of sensitive information to the unauthorized person receiving the incoming phone call may compromise the privacy and security of sensitive information of the device owner.